


关于霍格沃茨你所不知道的事

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts, Some Humor, Sometimes Sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 段子/吐槽集，每个主题独立成篇。伪考据真胡说。创始人篇；分院帽篇；召唤咒篇；麻瓜出身者的霍校领悟篇；汤姆·里德尔和他的蛇佬腔篇；给下任队长的忠告篇；霍琦夫人篇；吃人的纳吉尼不要扔篇；黑魔王大人意难平篇；创始人和他们的遗物篇；捋捋邓校这辈子夹带了多少刀篇；小斯学飞篇；创始人和他们的遗物续篇；微博入侵篇；人生尴尬的大小事篇





	1. 创始人篇

**Author's Note:**

> 人物和世界归罗琳，深井冰的部分属于我和我的旁友们：）

1.中世纪的英国有着男女混浴露天裸体洗澡的习惯，因此霍格沃茨初一创立，黑湖立刻成为了师生最喜欢的沐浴地点。触手戏水与吸盘按摩活动更是风靡一时，男女巫师从全国各地慕名前来，大有将避风港霍格莫得兼为度假胜地之势。  
其他三位创始人对萨拉查那不宜居的宿舍区选址嘲笑了许久才意识到，无论何时斯莱特林的学生从繁重的课业中直起身来，从幽暗阴森的公共休息室抬头向外望去时，都能看到一片迷人的春光。

2.但如果他们知道全部的真相便不会感到那么意外了，毕竟萨拉查是会将通往自己隐藏最深的秘密的入口设立在女厕所的人。

3.得知自己身负的光荣血统之后，汤姆•里德尔博览群书，终于发现了斯莱特林遗产的蛛丝马迹。紧接着为了最终的确认，他励精图治，遍访城堡内各大厕所。  
白天查男厕，夜晚查女厕。

（创世神罗琳：厕所是后来修建的）

4.好吧，重来：萨拉查为自己留在城堡最深的秘密做好了万无一失的准备，只待有才华的血统继承人开启。在该血统继承人到来前，由于保全措施过于完善，几百年后不知情的教师和建筑师将那片目测毫无异常的闲置区域修成了厕所。

5.从此，为了遵循先祖遗志，所有有足够的智慧与能力斯莱特林后人成大事前必先忍气吞声、偷入女厕，鼻子贴着马桶和洗手池搜寻祖先的痕迹。就连后来心毒手狠、大杀四方，光名号就可止小儿夜啼的黑魔头也不例外。

6.遥远的东方有句古话，叫大丈夫能屈能伸。刘邦有白登之围，韩信有胯下之辱，司马迁有宫刑之痛，而斯莱特林后人需经女厕之侮。冥冥之中自有天意，巫师与麻瓜、东方与西方、古典与现代，便是如此走着平行却相似的道路。

7.由前文观之，桃金娘无辜丧命的祸根早在数世纪前，规划者决定将密室入口所在地改建为女厕而非男厕之时便已埋下。考虑到事发经过为桃金娘闻男子之声而出隔间查看，似也可将根源归结为“黑魔头不是女孩子”。

8.再说回黑湖。创始人年代婚龄小，年轻人又不懂克制，戈德里克不得不立下校规禁止大家沐浴完毕后就地为爱鼓掌，以及校内生子。由此导致避孕类魔药供不应求。

9.后来熬药熬烦了的萨拉查索性一宿没睡，驱散各处若干野鸳鸯的同时用避孕咒语覆盖了整个城堡。当然，为了不得罪那些急于传宗接代的金主们，此项工作始终被严格保密，不为他人所知。  
于是海莲娜到死也不知道，为什么自己一直没有妹妹。

10.想来萨拉查·斯莱特林的男儿身是后来者的一大幸事，若非如此他定然会留下能更彻底解决问题的咒语——譬如令城堡内男性全部不举。


	2. 分院帽篇

1.我们都知道，每年分院帽在完成它的本职工作前都要赋歌一首，献唱之时帽沿附近的一道裂缝会像嘴巴一样张开，从中吐出关于团结、分院标准、创始人事迹的词句。同样也是这条裂缝，它喊出的一个单词，就可以决定一名11岁小巫师的命运。既然这缝是如此重要，人们对它怀有强烈的好奇心和探索欲望也就不是什么值得意外的事了。

官方观点和通用理论都称分院帽以及它的裂缝都是创始人出色魔法能力的造物，然而关于它们真身的猜测从未停止。支持者数目庞大且长期稳定的猜想是裂缝是个通往创始人灵魂所在的入口；分院帽只是校长控制英国巫师归属的工具、分院结果早在仪式之前就已确定的论调也有着相当的市场；还有些间歇性流行的奇思妙想，源自个别发誓自己在戴上帽子时听到了惊涛拍岸、火山爆发、巨怪肠胃蠕动等种种动静的学生。

有那么个时期，或许是由于和平持续得太久、那几年的魁地奇世界杯又乏善可陈，关于分院帽的争论的脱离城堡围墙的桎梏，成为了整个英国巫师界的热门话题。而后以某权威打头，各路砖家纷纷就此著书立说，学术领域呈现出几百年来从未有过的热况，俨然有诞生一门崭新的魔法学科——“分院帽及其裂缝学”之势。

但是当然啦，随着理论的不断发展，仅有的那些实证就显得越来越不够用了。在连那个声称自己听到曼德拉草哭声的学生都被源源不断的考证者烦得搬家去了法国之后，来自各学派支持者的呼声越来越响：到城堡内部去，把分院帽的真面目弄个明白。可我们知道，尽管霍格沃茨永远欢迎不同出身、肤色和能力的巫师入学，然而一旦毕业出去，要再进来就不是那么容易的了。同时，作为分院帽持有方，霍格沃茨上至校长下至看门人对此均无可奉告，于是揭开真相的希望就落在了能够直接接触分院帽的新生们身上。

终于招募到一个勇敢的志愿者——在有一大批人相信分院帽是某种变种摄魂怪的舆论背景下，这可相当不容易——之后，学者们摩拳擦掌、只待在谜底揭晓的时刻给予对家迎头痛击；对角巷大大小小的餐馆和酒吧也纷纷开设赌局，静候佳音。

时光飞逝，当年的9月1日到来了，那名新生在建校以来最壮观的送行队伍的注视下走上了霍格沃茨特快，又顺利乘船穿过黑湖、进入城堡，并最终坐上了那张几乎与分院帽一样著名的三角凳，慎重地将那堆软趴趴的布料扣在了头上。一时间整个礼堂鸦雀无声，长达十分钟的僵持过后，帽子终于张开了那条著名的裂口：“格兰——”

志愿者立刻伸出了手，说时迟那时快，众目睽睽之下，分院帽瞬间抻平了那条裂缝，在该新生的后脑勺上方流畅地喊出了后半个词：“——芬多。”

当时校内一名盲人学生表示，整个过程中分院帽的语音自然连贯，若非分院完毕后礼堂安静得出奇，她根本意识不到发生了什么异常情况。

主持仪式的教授若无其事地提醒该新生在分院帽上摸来摸去并不会改变分院结果，拿走他头上普通、无害的旧帽子，然后念出了下一个名字。仪式井然有序地进行了下去。

还是那名盲人学生，她说不知是不是出于错觉，当晚帽子扯出了格外多的高尾音，充满来自古老智慧的嘲讽。

 

２.一开始被制造出来时，分院帽并不唱歌。它只是个被存入了各创始人理想学生形象的物品，作为衡量每名新生最适合的学院的工具。

但拉文克劳坚持认为只有思想才能真正理解思想，缺少理解就不可能作出正确的判断。她说服了其他三位友人，四人一同给分院帽赋予了各自的人格和智慧。此后分院帽开始给每名学生说评语，它惟妙惟肖地用破锣嗓子模仿几个创始人的语调，在学生头顶念叨“你会在此拔出埋藏心中的宝剑”“希望你为你的血统自豪”或者“欢迎你，谦逊而勤奋的学子”。

麻烦的是某些学生的评语会特别长，分院帽操着不同的语调主张学生不同品性的归属，有时甚至会演化成大叫大嚷，听起来就像创始人们当着全校师生的面打成一团。有一次帽子在一个学生头上足足跟自己吵了一个小时的架，最后格兰芬多忍不住吼道“你就不能只是下个判断吗”，帽子当即以“那不正是你做不到的事吗”反唇相讥，这就点燃了一场传奇式骂战的导火线。其他三位创始人在劝架过程中莫名其妙地被拉进了战团，分院帽游刃有余地用斯莱特林的话噎格兰芬多、拿拉文克劳的名言堵斯莱特林的嘴、又用赫奇帕奇不紧不慢的语调煽风点火，这下局面成了创始人们和创始人们的混战，中间夹杂着类似“我才不会这么说话”的抗议声。底下围观的学生鸦雀无声、目瞪口呆，还坐在三角凳上的那个倒霉孩子更是战战兢兢、动都不敢动一下。当其他教师也陆续被卷入争执时场面几近失控，于是拉文克劳果断地宣布本年度分院延迟进行，余下新生先由赫奇帕奇安排用餐和就寝，然后强行把帽子卷起来塞进了斯莱特林怀里。

当晚斯莱特林和一顶帽子达成了协议，内容无人知晓。但是第二天晚上的后续仪式上，帽子显然对自己的评语进行了删减，分院效率显著提高了。有人认为或许帽子以此换得了自己的自由发言权，因为从下一年起其与创始人的舌战成为了每年开学宴会前的一道风景，思想碰撞盛宴的吸引力甚至不亚于宴会本身。学生们往往早早带好零食抢占前排座位，给自己支持的院长或者帽子助威，并为特别精彩的发言鼓掌喝彩。也就是在那时，分院帽有了属于自己的旗帜，甚至有人主张为那些同时具备数学院品质的学生开设第五院。舌战的激烈程度越来越高，旁观者往往大呼过瘾心满意足，只有少数人对此生出了不详的预感。

几年后，斯莱特林终止了消解与同僚间分歧的努力，从城堡出走了。

次年九月，分院帽第一次唱起了歌。斯莱特林故乡的民谣在礼堂阴沉的天空下回荡了很久很久，直到格兰芬多不得不打断了它，宣布分院开始。

此后，分院帽每年都以歌声呼唤缺席者归来，但城堡再也没能等到那个身着银色和绿色袍子的身影。最终，其他三人同意让另一名出色的教师坐上教工席上斯莱特林空出的位置，帽子也自此转而歌颂团结、和平与友谊。它仍与他人争辩，但那更像温和的沟通，而非相互攻击。当它以斯莱特林的腔调自豪地宣布学生归属时，谁也不知道那人曾经的挚友在想些什么。

分院仪式一年年地进行下去，时光流转，世代更迭。在最后一名创始人去世之后，分院帽完全恢复了自己的嗓音，但它像拉文克劳一样敏锐、像斯莱特林一样精明、像格兰芬多一样勇于发声，同时也会像赫奇帕奇一样悄声细语地安抚每个紧张不已的孩子，倾听他们的心音。它专注于为每个学生寻找恰当的归属，于是不再有人提起那面属于它的旗帜，它成为了霍格沃茨的一大象征。

再后来所有开创、并肩、分歧和坚守都被历史的尘埃所掩埋，分院帽的歌也为人所熟知。它歌唱创业的艰辛与自豪，歌唱坚不可摧的人格和高尚的心灵，歌唱最伟大合作的终止与最劳固友谊的破碎；它歌唱自己引以为豪的使命，歌唱以祈求覆辙不被重蹈、传奇永得铭记。


	3. 召唤咒篇

想必不少人对第二部中马尔福召唤出来对付哈利的蛇与第六部中对赫敏召唤来啄罗恩的鸟群印象深刻，当然我们都知道掌握了咒语的人随时可以让他们消失，可要是他们不这么做呢？根据甘普基本变形法则，食物是不能直接变出来的，那如果我们把召唤出来的蛇或者鸟烤了吃掉，又怎么算？  
在一阵热（xia）烈（ji）探（ba）讨（cai）之后，我总结了如下可能性：  
A.召唤出来的动物没有可供人食用的部分，或者干脆就是假的，所以不算食物；  
B.召唤出来的动物过一阵子就会消失，吃了也白吃；  
C.召唤咒效果类似飞来咒，其实是把某种指定生物从附近乃至全球范围内弄进了城堡，所以只要能召唤成功，召唤出来的东西就和正常动物一样，随便你怎么煎炒烹炸甚至当宠物养起来；  
D.你总不能茹毛饮血吧？动物才不是食物，烹调以后才是啊——甘普基本变形法则：关我屁事。  
下面我们来逐条儿研究。

 

A.召唤出来的动物没有可供人食用的部分，或者干脆就是假的，所以不算食物。  
以第六部里赫敏召唤出来的鸟为例，通常意义上的“没有供人食用的部分”，大概就是没有皮肉。至于其他部分，就比较值得探讨了。  
首先肯定有羽毛，因为书中提到学生们最先召唤出来的就是羽毛。一般来说，除去异食癖这类特殊情况，羽毛肯定是不算食物，这个部分争议不大。不过鉴于魔药材料中经常包括不属于通常意义上的食物的玩意，羽毛可以入药似乎也没什么稀奇的，药熬出来呢自然是给人喝的。但要将魔药归于食物范围之外也说得通，尤其是书中曾提到有求必应屋可以提供醒酒药，说明醒酒药并不在甘普基本变形法则五大例外范围内。由此引出的“可以作为食物的魔药材料”问题，就是另一回事了。  
其次从赫敏放鸟对付罗恩的情节来看应该还有喙和爪子，书中提到了啄和挠，而且被一堆毛球撞击大概不会留下那么深刻的阴影。喙不是食物这点很容易确定，爪子则有待商榷。我国有道名菜“凤爪”，这玩意儿英国人大概是不吃的，所以放在霍格沃茨背景下说“爪子”不是食物倒也没毛病。然而要是一个咒语还能自动识别施咒者及其所处环境食谱判断自己的效力范围，那可就不太公平了。试想，如果一群人被困在封闭环境里，只能召唤自己不吃的食物来与他人交换，过敏症患者有海鲜，蛋奶素食者者有全须全尾的猪牛马羊，纯素食者还加上鸡蛋和牛奶，而像我这样的，只好抱着一堆羽毛凄惨地饿死……所以让我们直接否决这个可能性吧。还有一种可能，召唤出来的鸟爪子只有骨头，这就要进入下个部分了。  
骨头大概可以算是个真正的灰色地带，毕竟它可以拿来炖汤，汤肯定属于食物。但尽管加了骨头的汤会不太一样，但我们喝汤的时候通常也不会真正意义上地吃掉骨头，所以四舍五入一下，变出骨头勉强也可算是没有违背甘普基本变形法则。  
至于内脏，尽管大部分鸟类的内脏我们是不会吃的，不过那多半是出于反感和它们不太好吃。在需要的时候，绝大部分内脏是可以作为食物的，大脑血液和其他一些零件同理。  
然后翔……呃，它似乎不是组成一只鸟的必备品，跳过这部分。  
综上，假如这个选项成立，赫敏变出的鸟大概就是由羽毛和骨骼组成的颇具攻击性的奇异混合物。有趣的是书中弗立维教授提到过一名巫师曾念错咒语然后发现自己躺在地上、胸口踩着头公牛，尽管书中没有明确说那名巫师用的是召唤咒，但要是那头公牛没有肉，倒是可以有效解释为什么那名巫师胸口被牛砸了还没死。

 

B.召唤出来的动物过一阵子就会消失，吃了也白吃  
码出这个可能性的时候，我的内心是尖叫的：多好的减肥方法！有口福不长肉值得拥有！多好的自尽方法！吃饱了上路摸胸，不是，问心无愧！  
然后……冰冷的现实追上了我。  
正常摄取的肉食是不会让你迅速胖起来的（一天两斤蒜泥白肉的就不要和我抬杠了），我们都知道吃炸鸡烤肉会胖，然鹅那一多半是因为“烤”和“炸”（圈重点）！使它们成为致胖元凶的是大量的油以及一层层裹上去的包含大量糖分和脂肪的调味品！不仅是因为这会让你喝掉很多油盐酱醋烧烤汁，也是因为这些东西组合起来会变得香喷喷的导致你根本停不住嘴！  
试想，每天让你吃白水煮的种类不明的可能还没有巴掌大的鸟，顶多给你往汤里加点盐，你能坚持到把自己饿死吗？  
如果你抱着的是临行大快朵颐的心态，煎炒烹炸换着样地用召唤出来的生物满足自己的口腹之欲……最终你也许会得到一个活生生胖乎乎甚至有点脂肪肝的自己。  
如果你是想减肥……假如你在知道自己送进嘴里的东西最终会消失的情况下，还能保持不吃得更多，值得一试——至少你还少吃了肉不是。  
唉，理想很丰满，现实中的我也很丰满。  
回到选项本身，想想其实这还蛮合理的，毕竟从书中来看六年级学生用了相当长的时间学习召唤咒，这很可能也是N.E.W.Ts考试的内容。课上召唤出来的羽毛和动物啥的还能老师处理或者由老师监督学生处理，然而学生在课后练习的时候基本上就只能靠公德心约束了，万一哪届多招了几个爱偷懒的，召唤出来的东西还不会消失，岂不是要小鸟羽毛满城堡飞？此外书里没说召唤出来的动物是什么品种，但看样子施咒的巫师一定程度上是能控制的，要是这些东西召唤出来即成客观存在，那破坏生态平衡可太容易了，解决物种濒危问题也只要找几个巫师就行。  
不过第七部中麦格回答过拉文克劳休息室的问题，关于消失咒的答案是“化为万物”，那么相应地，关于召唤咒的答案会不会是“自万物而来”？如果本选项和这个猜想都成立，那么召唤出来的动物的消失，就应该是再度回归万物了。既然这样，是不是用消失咒抹去的东西，在时候到来之际会再自万物中回归？——也就是说，课后过一段时间，五年级学生练习消失咒的教室会突然爬满蜗牛并且上演现实版猫和老鼠……哇细思恐极。

 

C.召唤咒效果类似飞来咒，其实是把某种指定生物从附近乃至全球范围内弄进了城堡，所以只要能召唤成功，召唤出来的东西就和正常动物一样，随便你怎么煎炒烹炸甚至当宠物养起来。  
考虑到霍校好像没有查寝什么的，对宠物品种的审查多半也就是开学那会儿，如果本项成立，召唤咒相当于给学生绕过该规定开了个方便之门，不仅可以把家里养的蜥蜴蝎子蛇啥的直接召唤进寝室，高年级优秀学生说不定可以集结起来，收费召唤宠物赚外快啥的。等这些学生毕业了，还能在巫师界发展出一个分支宠物产业——“魔法宠物生产者为您服务，只需支付前往您所在地址的路费，无论您是想在南非养熊猫，在意大利养袋鼠，还是在苏格兰养企鹅，我们都将令您如愿以偿”balabala……丰富生活，拉动巫师社会GDP增长，竟然有点儿激动人心。  
不过呢，原著中对变形课上召唤咒学习初期的描述是这样的：除了赫敏，没有人能召唤出比羽毛更复杂的东西。咒语本身的难度不提，请大家设想一下——快活的鸟儿们结群飞过城堡上空，也许正叽叽喳喳地争论着什么，就在这时，它们听不见的地方响起了念咒的声音，转瞬之间，它们中的（不止）一员就被强行切换到了果奔状态，接着噗啦啦落了一地。  
呃，好像不太人道鸟道。  
更重要的是，如果召唤咒的效果相当于对象是不特定地点的种类物的飞来咒——那你要动物来干嘛！吃之前又剖又洗又拔毛的不累吗？为什么不直接召唤一摞熏咸肉？！……咳，从第七部三人组流浪期间可怜的饮食状况来看，除非召唤熏咸肉的难度甚至超过赫敏的能力（可能性十分微小），我们只能认为这是做不到的。  
但是熏咸肉和啄了罗恩的鸟之间有个最大的不同：前者可以直接吃。这就要涉及甘普基本变形法则对“食物”的定义问题了，由此进入下一项——

 

D.你总不能茹毛饮血吧？动物才不是食物，烹调以后才是啊——甘普基本变形法则：关我屁事。

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

反思一下，你是不是真打算跟魔法世界讲逻辑来着？


	4. 麻瓜出身者的霍校领悟篇

1.霍格沃茨同年级课表里相邻课程的教学地点平均相距五层楼以上，城堡楼层高度往往超过麻瓜住宅标准值，同时单科课本本均重量也在麻瓜教科书的两倍左右。学生们赶课过程中不仅负重行进，还要跨越各种整人台阶，躲避以皮皮鬼为代表的随机障碍。  
这就是为什么巫师不需要体育课，他们的常规活动足以淘汰绝大部分麻瓜。

 

2.魁地奇是普及程度最高的巫师运动项目，初次体验后，不要羞于向巫师家庭出身者求助。巫师界以飞天扫帚为交通工具已有上千年，肯定不止你一个人发现这玩意儿磨裆。

 

3.如果你同院队成员搭得上话，他们可能会教你能够减轻磨档程度的姿势。

 

4.要是你的胆子更大/关系够硬/后果太惨重，还会从院长/庞弗雷夫人/霍琦夫人处收到专用药膏。

 

5.然后你会惊讶于有多少人偷偷跑来讨药膏，里边很可能包括此前对你侃侃而谈的院队成员。

 

6.最终你会明白，茧子和某些贴身衣物的厚度决定一切。

 

7.上扫帚前检查杆上有没有木刺，每一寸都要亲手摸过确认。切记，这不是演习。

 

8.在人生地不熟的情况下，判断巫师运动能力的最快捷方式还是看他们飞得怎么样，这个技能有时候非常有用。比如你小学期间体育成绩在中等以下的话，草药课最好找第一节飞行课就能骑上扫帚的人组队，这样队伍里至少会有一个能找老师求助的幸存者。

 

9.不过别太有压力，草药课很少死人。

 

10.奇怪的是打魁地奇也一样。就算是库房里最老的扫帚，最高速也可与汽车比肩，但未成年小巫师骑着它们上下百多英尺连头盔也不戴。

 

11.所以谨记你身处魔法世界，这是所有问题的答案。

 

12.但也不要迷信根据飞行能力作出的判断，择偶时尤其如此。不仅是因为赛场上往往距离产生美，而且有时帅气的魁地奇明星在队袍下其实是罗圈腿。

 

13.尽管公平来说这怪不得他们，说不定还解释了巫师为什么要穿着碍事的袍子运动。

 

14.但对女生来说，知道哪个男生飞得好总是有好处的。例如迫不得已要用二楼的盥洗室时，你可以先告诉桃金娘那个男生在五层开外上厕所；男生也可以出于预防目的在实际行动前对着貌似空无一人的厕所或浴室如法炮制。

 

15.然而上策永远是避开桃金娘的盥洗室。如果你用了上述策略并且没能a.速战速决 nor b.恰好猜中，后果会比选错如厕地点本身还要惨痛。


	5. 汤姆·里德尔和他的蛇佬腔篇

1.我们知道全巫师界都知道有两个人拥有与蛇对话的能力：萨拉查·斯莱特林与伏地魔。于是问题来了：斯莱特林的蛇佬腔能力可能就写在课本和校史上说不定还是考点，没人会去跟传说较真；然而汤姆·里德尔要让人相信他能跟蛇对话进而相信他和斯莱特林沾亲带故，那可是空口无凭。  
所以不难想象在那个汤姆还在绞尽脑汁拿自己的名字玩儿排列组合的中二年代，发生过这样一件事。  
一个月黑风高的夜晚，一众年龄各异但怀着相同理想的学生悄摸摸来到了禁林边缘。站定之后，他们的头领气沉丹田，张嘴咆哮：“嘶嘶嘶——”  
那窒息般的声音在寂静的黑暗中传得很远，很远。  
半个禁林的蛇类都出来和他们打了个招呼。

 

2.场面甚是壮观，当场就吓疯了几个。

 

3.尽管那几个人才发出半声尖叫就被汤姆击倒了，但当时的猎场看守还是及时赶了过来，并遭到昏迷咒和记忆咒的连环攻击。

 

4.汤姆很恼火，不仅是因为这是他完美学生生涯中最接近被处分的一次；更重要的是，这场对他的人生意义重大的展示不得不草草收场。  
毕竟他们还得把猎场看守和他的狗送回小木屋。

 

5.更不要说他还在小木屋遇到了正在接受猎场看守训练的鲁伯·海格，并想起对方能与之沟通的生物比蛇要酷炫得多。

 

6.当然他传达某些信息的目的还是实现了，在场亲随对他无不倍加敬畏。不过随之而来的是，越来越多的人想亲眼见一见/多看几次/甚至还想摸一摸。其中不乏他身为孤儿得罪不起的人物。于是还没有霸道到日后“见了你就别想走”地步的汤姆，就这么沦为了少部分人的练胆用具。

 

7.所以成为男学生会主席后，汤姆大力呼吁修订校规，其中一项重要内容就是放宽校规对学生携带宠物种类的限制。他这人讲求实际，比起为一时半会改变不了的东西烦恼，降低一下“演出成本”也是极好的。

 

8.最初的提案中有这么一句极具真情实感的质问：“连各学院的代表动物都不能在城堡里出现，这不是很可笑吗？”  
后来它被删除了，因为他意识到蛇类其实在四院食物链的最底端。

 

9.在重量级教授邓不利多率先表示自己很看好这项提议并兴致勃勃加真心诚意地申请加入他们的讨论小组之后，汤姆突然不想玩儿了——反正校规也从来不能阻止他干什么事。

 

10.至于他在后来的日子里每天带着走来走去的蛇一条比一条大是不是出于某种补偿心理，我们不得而知。


	6. 给下任队长的忠告篇

1.当比赛在即而你的球队飞得除了“好屎啊”再没有任何话可以概括时，你得说“好啊，我们能行”。  
屎呢？自己咽下去。

2.最好任命一个异性主管来协助你，因为你会发现集训甚至比赛时需要到寝室把某个队员从床上拽去球场的情况比你希望的要多得多，而且城堡里还不能用手机。

3.当然你也可以选择跟猫头鹰们混熟，毕竟由你们去叫的时候不能啄人和挠人。

4.别太苛责某个队员偶尔的睡过头，神经长时间紧绷就是有可能造成不合时宜的松懈，非主观意愿能控制。

5.但别指望长期迟到和缺训的队员关键时刻能顶上，他们要么自我管理能力极差，要么根本不把队伍当回事。如果他们飞得很好，把他们定位成替补，你对他们抱有多高期待，他们就会让你多失望。

6.不过任命异性主管还是很必要的，否则在关心新队员训练初期胯下有没有被扫帚柄磨损的时候场面会很尴尬。

7.竞技体育永远伴随着受伤的风险，学几个治疗简单伤痛的咒语，或者随身带一小瓶白鲜香精，这能提高训练效率和你的人气。

8.允许你的队员将其他事项的优先级摆在球队前面，只要他们能在训练和比赛中拿出足够的认真。你们是一支学院队，毕业后就要各奔东西，不是所有人都能把魁地奇放在第一位的。  
当你对这支队伍抱有极高热情时尤其要时刻提醒自己这点。

9.不过还是那句话，对那些不拿队伍当回事的人，该踢就踢。他们只会拖慢整支球队的运转效率。

10.当你自己失去热情时尽快澄明现状和卸任，拖泥带水对任何人都没好处。

11.你可以当个平易近人的队长，但无论你多能和队员打成一片，都必须牢牢记住自己和他们是不一样的。你的关注点、思考方式和你要担心的问题和他们都不能相同，所以总有那么一些时候你会发现尽管你有一支球队，但你是一个人。

12.做决定是你最主要的工作，有时你将因此受到伤害而且很可能没人会感激和同情你，还有的时候它们会被证明是错的或者不是最好的，两者有相当可能会同时发生。你可以事先想清楚或者从中吸取教训，但如果你打算当个轻松又讨人喜欢的人，趁早从队长的位置上滚下来。

13.哪怕是学校配备的最慢的扫帚，全速飞行也可达到每小时60英里，从球场这头飞到那头所需时间不超过一分钟。也就是说斟酌损益只能是赛后的工作，比赛时队伍需要的是最快的决定和配合，那就要求你们只能有一个声音。叫那些想法很多的队员比赛时闭嘴，必要的话让他们去场边呆着，换服从命令的人上。你有这个权力。

14.但平时在能妥协的时候尽量不要用它，颐指气使不会给你建立威信。

15.此外你要做好另一项心理准备：那些人很可能是你的朋友。

16.如果你感觉“我的一半队员恨我，另一半觉得没有我他们会更好”，欢迎来到我的世界。

17.你可以这么想，但同时记住事情并不是这样。他们有别的选择，但你的球队仍然在这儿，这证明了一切。

18.设想最坏的情况，做好得不到回报的准备，没人做错事但就是无法取得想要的成果的情况是存在的，而且经常发生。

19.不过你自己得时刻准备好成为众矢之的那个。

20.别想着对队伍倾倒负面感受，你都扛不住了的时候他们通常只会更需要你的支持。找个队员看不到的地方自己嚎会儿去，别唧唧歪歪的。

21.要是你看懂了我前面说的，那我再补充最后一点：这活儿棒透了，放手去干。  
为你的球队竭尽全力之后你会明白的。


	7. 霍琦夫人篇

1.霍琦夫人的工作被许多人认为是个肥差：不需要备课，不需要写教案，不需要一个人当七个人用，不需要应付禁林和温室里种种要命的玩意儿，不需要……只要给棚子里的扫帚点点数，每年买几个飞贼吹几场校园竞赛，再教教一年级小孩怎么爬上扫帚——就可以领取与所有其他教授同样丰厚的薪金。附加大把与各种校园风云人物近距离接触的机会。

霍琦夫人本人对此不置可否，毕竟这么想的人大都连半个她日常使用的咒语都念不出来。

 

2.生活在一个接好断骨只需要一秒钟的世界里，巫师们对纯物理性伤害的轻视自然在情理之中。然而要是你的扫帚带着你以八十英里的时速撞在没有减震咒的门柱上，能挽回场面的大概只有旋风扫净、清理一新和抹布。

 

3.而霍琦夫人的主要工作就是给霍格沃茨的抹布们减轻负担。她的使命光荣而艰巨，其中从漫长枯燥的寒窗苦读到上天入地的惊险过程到宏大的欢庆场面到曲终人散的寥落应有尽有。

 

4.随着各扫帚公司不断给自家产品升级，国际魁地奇联合会公布的不同级别场地应布置的安全保障咒语清单也随之不断更新。而霍琦夫人要同时学习魁地奇场地养护员、魁地奇教学者和魁地奇裁判的共三个版本。

以为霍格沃茨有任何一个职位不是一个人当几个用吗？你太天真了。

 

5.当然就“校级”而言身兼这几个职位并没有多大问题，前提是你所在的是一所标准配置的学校，而不是一所董事会里有个会给整支院队买光轮2001的土大款、还有个时不时收到一把火弩箭的大明星的学校。

 

6.得知斯莱特林队统一配置光轮2001之后，霍琦夫人诅咒卢修斯·马尔福的次数与她为学习更高等级场地安全咒语掉的头发一样多；而哈利·波特获准拿回火弩箭那天，她字面意义上地上了天，一头扎进校长办公室。

窗开着，校长站在他那唱着歌的大火鸟旁边，笑眯眯地给她涨了工资。

 

7.然而就算她为学生安全操心得白了头发，某些人还是有本事在赛场上把自己搞得头骨破裂。

 

8.原本霍琦夫人是最支持将三强争霸赛恢复成年度赛事的人，因为这意味着三年一度的长假。但后来她再也不欢迎这个主意了。

 

9.那个名字都不能提的魔头来了又走了又来了又走了，霍琦夫人一直等着有谁发现她是谋杀某些人机会最多的那个，并为此奉上丰厚的贿赂。然而他们从未意识到这点。于是即便在最黑暗的时期，她的信念也从来没动摇过。

脑子这么不好使的人是不会赢的，呵。

 

10.霍琦夫人将一届又一届的学生送上天空，再看护着他们在每一次飞行后完好地回到地面。许多人在球场上喊出誓言、许诺和愿望，但他们从来不知道那个留在最后给扫帚棚锁门的女人也有三个梦想：老扫帚从不过时，脑子能成熟点自己把魔咒学会，以及孩子们永远不必面对比被游走球击中更危险的事。


	8. 吃人的纳吉尼不要扔篇

1.自神秘人成为神秘人时起，纳吉尼就是与他浑然一体的权力象征，能伸能缩，又粗又长，刚可撞死个人，柔可绕腰十圈。

 

2.不过它最可怕的地方在于荤素不忌，吃人不吐骨头。  
还不吐毛发。  
还不吐衣服鞋子。  
还不吐项链耳环戒指。

 

3.所以说，蟒蛇的消化液不容小觑。  
在这点上没人比纳吉尼本蛇更有发言权——可惜只有一个人能听懂它的发言。

 

4.后来变成两个了，然而黑魔王麾下戒律森严，严禁任何人/蛇/半人半蛇随意搭讪小朋友。  
当然，他自己除外。

 

5.纳吉尼对此很遗憾，那个男孩子看起来挺好吃的呢。

 

6.来自前辈纳吉尼的排雷：伏地魔绝对不是什么好老板。当他的吉祥物得一天到晚爬来爬去突显他俩的整体存在感不说，他还三天两头强迫一条碗口粗的蛇吞下一条人粗的人，要吞得阴森恐怖，完事必须酷酷地退回他身边，继续爬来爬去。

 

7.噎不着它是一回事，怎么说蛇家曾经也是个脸盘白嫩身段秀气的妹子，投喂就不能洗洗？就不能扒干净？就不能切小点儿？  
吉祥物没有物权吗？  
而且人肉的营养价值总是这么差，饲主真的有好好喂养吗？

 

8.无良老板干脆地无视了它，当着一屋子食死徒的面下达了命令。  
嘶嘶下完还专门用人话再下一遍，不愧是黑魔头级别的装哔。

 

9.为老板挣面子是吉祥物的天职，干一行爱一行啊。巨蛇晃晃悠悠地离开了他的肩头，老大不情愿地爬向光滑的木头桌面，吃吧吃吧就当吃药快点吞掉就好了。  
——靠这人的镶钉高跟靴挂喉咙，恶。

 

10.人类的柔韧性一如既往地差劲，吞完纳吉尼不仅失去了苗条的曲线，还盘不起来。

 

11.纳吉尼曾经有十几年来考虑罢工，不过算了，混口饭吃不容易，只要老板不找条公蛇来逼它下蛋怎样都好。

 

12\. 后来纳吉尼进一步调整了底线，找来的是条蛇就好。只有兼容性问题容不得让步和妥协。

 

13.再后来纳吉尼甚至开始觉得下个蛋也不错，据说围观剪蛋开小蛇特别爽，就像拆礼包。

 

14.好在老板考虑到自家宝贝灵魂可能被不小心遗传掉，最终放弃了配出新花纹的打算。

 

15.“用餐吧，纳吉尼。”  
于是今天也是上班打卡为黑魔王提升逼格的一天。


	9. 黑魔王大人意难平篇

1.黑魔王大人意难平，想当初他毕业那年申请留校任教，只因年纪太轻而遭到拒绝。等到他年纪足够资深，霍校却雇佣了年仅二十岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普，凭啥啊？多长两岁，斯内普就能比当初的他牛逼吗？

 

2.好吧，在此期间霍校换了校长，用人标准转变也可以理解。

问题是同样一个邓不利多，前脚指责他研究黑魔法不给教职，后脚就聘用了前食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普，这是什么道理？

（斯内普：歪，我也被魔药课干了十几年攒人品啊？）

 

3.呃，不过整理一下，黑魔王大人您的求职表现是这样的——

第一，外在形象不佳。

【仿佛他被烧伤了，五官模糊，白蜡蜡的还怪里怪气的扭曲着，他的眼白已经固现出血色，尽管瞳孔还不是狭长的，但哈利知道它们会变成那种形状。】

第二，对面试官缺乏敬意。

【“我听说你已经做了校长，”他说，嗓音比原来高和冰冷。“值得称道。”】

第三，话里贬低工作单位。

【“我很惊讶你居然留在这里那么长的时间。”停了一会儿，伏地魔说。“我一直想不通为什么你这样一个巫师会愿意留在学校。”】

第四，得知遭拒差点袭击面试官。

【有几秒钟，哈利简直快要大叫出一声无意义的警告：他确定伏地魔的手猛的抽动了下口袋里的魔杖。但是过了一会儿，伏地魔转身走了出去，关上门，不见了。】

第五，事后诅咒所面试的岗位，造成长期不良影响。

【看看书里走马灯般轮换的黑魔法防御术教师，嗯……】

所以说，那啥，您求职失败，怕是怨不得别人——啊！（原谅光砸脸）

 

4.黑魔王：别的就算了，我的形象有什么不好——面个教师还看脸的吗？？？

洛哈特：没错，就是这样哦：）

 

5.邓不利多：而且你的助学贷款一直没还，截至第二次求职时已经拖欠了好几十年，古灵阁都拒绝给你开个人金库了，这个诚信方面……

 

6.（抱紧复活币先续两口）

真相只有一个，难道这就是黑魔王在邓不利多有生之年不敢对霍格沃茨动手的原因？

——欠着人家钱没面子，老老实实还上也没面子，横竖我晚出道出生几十年还有六道永生保险，不如把这老头儿耗死再说。

 

7.斯内普在校长办公室屁股还没坐热，就接到了第一个命令——“抹掉汤姆·里德尔的欠账记录”。

邓不利多的画像在旁边捋着胡子呵呵直笑，导致他的心情变得更为复杂。

 

8.上司命令不得不从，然而你不能指望一名优秀双面间谍不留一手。

年轻校长惨死于纳吉尼利齿之下后，隔天巫师周刊登载：我们都知道的那个人竟还欠着母校一笔债，我们能信任不还助学贷款的人吗？

再隔天：霍格沃茨的天价学生贷款是剥削贫困生的残酷陷阱！曾获特殊贡献奖的优秀学生主席都因无法偿还被迫走上犯罪道路，我们还能信任巫师社会的福利制度吗？

又隔天：我们险些将巫师界交到这样的人手中——学生贷款使他获得受教育机会，毕业后他却仅因求职遭拒便背信弃义并犯下多起谋杀！

在黑魔王爪牙全部落网前，着实热闹了好一阵子。

后来的后来，小说《巫师界太难混！穷困潦倒求职被拒还背着学生贷款的我只能去做黑魔王了》大受欢迎，作者未署名，版税流向不得而知。

 

9.想想汤姆·里德尔，真是一位悲剧缠身的天才。明明可以靠脸吃饭，却要施展才华；明明可以靠才华搞学术吃饭，却要当魔王。最终落得个自行毁容，毕生研究也失传了的结局，可叹可叹。

瞅瞅隔壁洛哈特，一张俊脸迷倒全校女生，石志超过两年关于驱逐狐媚子的著作仍畅销，住进永久伤害病房后粉丝来信络绎不绝，幸福指数多高啊。

 

10.所以说啊，我们要从黑魔王的事迹中吸取教训，明白——明白点啥呢？

算了，大家好好保养，健康饮食，少吃外卖，早点睡觉。

续这个结尾总没错儿。


	10. 创始人和他们的遗物篇

分院帽于建校之日诞生，与它一同现世的还有格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇为各自学院所打造的宝物，也即后世所称“创始人遗物”。

四人不是始终都能无话不谈，但关于宝物，他们并无隐瞒。

斯莱特林告诉三位好友自己打造了两件，戒指可唤回逝者、由长子继承；挂坠盒只听从蛇语开启、由长女佩戴。

“纯正的血脉代代相传。”

拉文克劳告诉三位好友自己会把冠冕藏匿于绝密的所在，只留下些许线索；能够找到它的人，将被它赋予至高的智慧。

“我以聪明才智为后继者加冕。”

格兰芬多告诉三位好友，自己的宝剑吸收对战斗有益的一切，且永不钝化和生锈；无论何时，真正的勇士都能将它从分院帽中拔出。

“如果我的后继者心生动摇，他们只需向分院帽求证，格兰芬多宝剑自会证明持有者的资格。”

赫奇帕奇告诉三位好友，金杯会在特殊的日子被放置于学院餐桌上，供学生们喝水或饮酒。

“然后呢？”她的朋友追问，“喝下去会怎样？”

“与用银杯子、木头杯子来喝一样。”赫奇帕奇回答，“我希望他们不要醉酒。”

“任何人都能使用，用起来与任何杯子都相同，怎么能称为宝物？”她的朋友又问。

“我们得赐魔力、齐聚于此，与志同道合者相逢畅饮，就是最珍贵的宝物。”赫奇帕奇展开双臂，示意周遭。

拉文克劳最先了悟。“因为学习就如饮水，是日常之事，不需具备勇气、血统或智慧便可为之，对吗？”

赫奇帕奇对最亲密的挚友微笑颔首。

“至少应将麻瓜从它旁边驱逐。”斯莱特林并不赞同，“霍格沃茨的宝物不能落进麻瓜手中。”

“他们同样可用它来饮酒。”赫奇帕奇回答，“巫师时常从麻瓜中诞生，霍格沃茨的宝物自会回到霍格沃茨。”

“不如我们先畅饮几杯吧。”格兰芬多提议，他的笑声有如雷鸣。

 

四位创始人有过许多愉快的岁月，也曾争执和分裂。此后千年时光化为尘土，宝物陆续失去踪迹，唯余城堡屹立如昨，分院帽年年歌唱一一

斯莱特林说：“我们所教的学生，他们的血统必须最最纯正。”

拉文克劳说：“我们所教的学生，他们的智力必须高人一等。”

格兰芬多说：“我们所教的学生，必须英勇无畏，奋不顾身。”

赫奇帕奇说：“我要教许多人，并且对待他们一视同仁。”


	11. 捋捋邓校这辈子夹带了多少刀篇

1.麻瓜孩子出于无知毁了他的家庭，他对于巫师统治麻瓜的野心又间接杀死了他的妹妹。他后来关于平等和选择的观点说不定是起源于这样的理解——“能制造同样的罪恶，就能为同样的善举”。

 

2.不知道当年他的鼻子过了多久才愈合。事后的一个世纪他都没有进行任何处理，真正为世人所知的阿不思·邓不利多的形象全部带着被揍断的鼻梁，也许每次他阅读报纸上登载的他的成就，看到的都是他妹妹的葬礼给他留下的纪念。

 

3.从格林德沃手里赢来老魔杖之后，他就一直掌控着这份强者即可驯服和占有的强大力量，死后也与它同葬。而那根伴随他成长的、真正属于他的魔杖的命运从来无人过问。  
魔杖肖似主人的理论是不是又一次得到了证明？

 

4.“我——我看见自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜。”  
开脑洞想想说不定这不全是假话。邓不利多也许看到一个只用为袜子不够操心的糟老头，每天和同样年迈的弟妹坐在一块唠唠叨叨。而且在鼻子是直的的情况下，他可以很有自信地说自己就算老得满脸褶子，也是三个人里最好看的。

 

5.罗琳此前说过到HP正篇时期，他在魔镜中看见的是自己的家人，那么他是何时发现自己最深的渴望已经改变的呢？  
“听说他晚年在纽蒙迦德的牢房中流露出悔恨。”  
他又是从哪里知道的？

 

6.书里邓不利多真的能准确叫出每个学生的名字，哪怕对方还是第一次和他照面。那我猜他也不会忘记死去的那些。  
也许内心深处，他将这些都算在自己头上。

 

7.待邓不利多平静的应答声响起时，哈利已经冲了进来。  
福克斯好奇地环顾四周，它那明亮的黑眼珠若隐若现地反射着透过窗户的金色的日光。邓不利多站在窗前，遥望着操场，腕边搭着一件长长的黑色旅行斗篷。  
——《哈利波特与混血王子》第二十五章  
这是在他们出发去寻找魂器之前，邓不利多大概是写完字条以后就站在窗前，哈利冲进来的时候他没有回头。这是他最后一次站在校长办公室的窗前凝视自己的学校了，他很清楚这点。

 

8.一分钟后他们转了个弯来到了旁边的街道，猪头酒吧的招牌在吱吱作响，尽管现在并没有风。与三把扫帚相反，这间酒吧似乎没有一个人。  
“我们没有进去的必要，”邓不利多看了看周围，低声说。“只要没有人看到我们离开……现在把你的手放在我的胳膊上，哈利。不用握太紧了，我只是引导你就行了，现在来数三下——一……二……三……”  
——《哈利波特与混血王子》第二十五章  
从他此前对罗斯默塔扯谎时的熟练程度来看，邓不利多很可能经常在需要隐藏行踪的时候告诉别人自己是去猪头酒吧喝酒，而且事先不和阿不福思打招呼。他这辈子都不认为阿不福思能原谅他，但他相信阿不福思不会让自己的行踪暴露，说不定阿不福思几十年里已经这样帮了哥哥很多次。  
同样是最后一次，邓不利多与他在仅存的血亲只隔着一扇门，他没有进去。

 

9.不知道邓不利多圣诞节会不会给阿不福思寄贺卡，或者在每年与留校师生享用过城堡里的圣诞晚宴之后真去猪头酒吧喝一杯。他对着阿不福思壁炉上方的画像干杯的场景，与他从来没有见到过那幅画像、一个世纪来都是独自度过圣诞节的可能性，到底哪个更扎心呢？

 

10.他对哈利不会死这件事有多大把握？也许他从来不能确定哈利会不会死，是带着“我又杀了一个孩子”的念头摔下高塔的。


	12. Chapter 12

1.【“不，他没有死，”麦格教授忿忿地说，“他不像邓布利多，他手里还拿着魔杖……而且，他似乎从他主子那里学了几手。”

哈利看见远处有一个很大的、蝙蝠般的身影，正穿过黑暗朝围墙飞去，他不由得心生恐惧。】

所以说，尽管间谍工作危机四伏、处处暗藏杀机，只要干不死，斯教授还是能从中捞到些此处有别处无的福利。

比如，瞧，他上天了。

牛逼吧。

 

2.回想一下某位名字都不能提的大人二度求职失败的历史，我不由深深地怀疑，借着赏赐手下的名头，黑魔王好好过了把教学瘾。

 

3.教学场景一——

老伏：第二个音节长音！长音！你想从鼻孔里飞出蝙蝠吗？！

老斯：您怎么知……对不起，我什么也没说。

 

4.教学场景二——

老伏：落地jio朝下！jio！翻什么跟头！

老斯：对不起！我控制不住……啊！

（唔哼，有人会从中再次得到关于挂空档穿长袍的深刻教训也说不定）

 

5.不过最可能的果然还是——

教了老斯几遍咒语确认他不会念错，老伏一松手，把他从天上丢下去了。

——这很符合自然规律，要知道，小鹰就是这样学会飞的。

 

6.看吧，窗户上一个斯内普形的大洞算个屁，换个学生这洞就得在地上，拖把都收拾不干净。

老斯：鬼知道我都经历了什么。

 

7.老邓：不，西弗勒斯，其实鬼通常飘不到你被扔下来的那个高度。

老斯：……至少他们飘得到你被扔下来的高度。

 

8.你以为来自黑魔王赏赐是这么好获得的吗？

——一个没跟上，那可就是安乐死啊！（破音）

什么时候坠亡算安乐死了？

噢，让我们采访一下正蛇牙穿喉的当事人。

（当事人咔咔地贡献了一段回忆：掉得还挺久，所以就时间来说差不多）

口意，我就不问你想不想和太阳肩并肩了。

 

9.此时，不知名人士的声音从不知名地方凉凉地传来：那我宁可摔死，至少还能吸几口新鲜空气，反正我不介意观众。

（听着有点儿闷，好像隔了层帷幔之类的，而且帷幔还挺厚。）

刚通过非常规（其实也挺常规）途径取回嗓音的青年教师：布莱克，nmsl。

不知名人士：说得真对，不过除此之外，她比我俩生前还精神呢。

 

10.考虑到霍格沃茨教师的工作量，以及斯内普的数量，我们可以大胆猜测，仅有此次授课黑魔王大人是不会满足的。

“今天我要抓一个功臣来煲汤（划掉）教学，是谁那么走运呢？”


	13. 创始人和他们的遗物续篇

1.伟大的格兰芬多给后继者留下了一柄宝剑。

伟大的拉文克劳给后继者留下了一顶冠冕。

伟大的赫奇帕奇给后继者留下了一个金杯。

伟大的斯莱特林给后继者留下了一只挂坠盒，一只戒指，一只蛇怪，一只啊不一间密室……

其他创始人：大家都是死人，怎么就你遗物多。

 

2.但请诸位想一想：创始人对继承人的标准是什么？

格兰芬多：英勇无畏

拉文克劳：聪明过人

赫奇帕奇：基本没有（考虑到她最重要的遗言是“我要教许多人，并且对待他们一视同仁”）

斯莱特林：血统纯正

看见了吗？

就数斯祖的继承——依，赖，繁，殖。

考虑到麻瓜出身这种神奇的存在，我们基本上可以认为只要人类不灭绝，巫师就不会灭绝。

可是纯血统这个品种，一旦上错人，那是说灭绝就灭绝啊！

 

3.容错率是很要紧的。

伟大的斯莱特林给后继者留下了一只挂坠盒，一只戒指，一只蛇怪，一只密室……

告诫纯血统继承者们：一对夫妻，多生几个好。

 

4.然而我们会发现，那个兢兢业业贯彻了这一思想的家族，整窝子格兰芬多。

遥远的东方有位鲁字头的伟人曾经说过：The Zaohua nongs the people.

 

5.想来若是萨拉查在天有灵，看着自己后人那七十余年辉煌的一生，大约只有心疼二字。

我留了这么多东西你还能全搜刮出来毁掉！

你还灰灰了！

还直接或间接造成多个纯血统家族绝育！

还没生几个孩子回本！

 

6.赫尔加&罗伊娜：我们说啥了？你家孩子糟践东西，怎么还带糟践别家的东西？

（系统提示：群成员 格兰芬多 被群成员 斯莱特林 禁言。

系统提示：群成员 格兰芬多 被群成员 拉文克劳 禁言。

系统提示：群成员 格兰芬多 被群成员 赫奇帕奇 禁言。）

格兰芬多低调地什么也没说。

 

7.蛇怪和拉文克劳冠冕有什么相同点？

据说非常牛逼，千年不见踪影，落进老伏手里，毁了。

蛇怪和拉文克劳冠冕有什么不同点？

女厕所作证，蛇怪真的牛逼过那么一两次。

 

8.除了和蔼的赫奇帕奇由着大家拿杯子喝水（虽然她本人外没人真敢拿它来喝），关于如何为自家宝物的启动设定一个拉风的门槛，创始人们都进行过一番精心的考虑。

格兰芬多的遗物较长，他抢占先机，将分院帽挑在了剑尖。

拉文克劳想了一想，决定启用双商测试装置：睿智戴上，真理之冠；弱智戴上，紧箍咒。

斯莱特林原打算设定血统不纯者将被挂坠盒链子勒死，无奈他东西多，轮到在外面的挂坠盒时，这点子已经和拉文克劳的重了。

为了不显得智力不过人，斯祖一咬牙，将门槛统一成了蛇佬腔。

反正密室是个秘密。

其他人：点子还挺不错，可要是你的后人混血了怎么办哪？

斯莱特林：新纯血，旧纯血，繁殖三代又纯血。

其他人：彳亍口巴。

 

9.黑魔王有没有戴过自家老祖遗物我们不知道，然而可以肯定的是，多亏拉文克劳敏捷的才思，我们的救世之星才没横死在迪安森林。

与此同时，拉文克劳的后人，也间接指出了七分之一条黑魔王毁灭之路。

传承果然是种神秘的东西。

 

10.现在问题来了：把灵魂塞进去之前，黑魔王有没有用肉体测试过那堆宝物？

写写日记？没问题。

开开挂坠盒？可以有。

戴会儿戒指？原书为证。

金杯喝水？行吧。

试试纳吉尼？人都吃一堆了。

把女性饰品往脑袋上套？……呃，那啥……

黑魔王：我怀疑拉文克劳性别歧视而且我有证据！

哈利：烧了。

克拉布：对不起。

海莲娜：死无对证。


	14. 微博入侵篇

1.哈利本来没微博，他对这玩意儿不感兴趣。无奈网上接连冒出各类逼真的仿冒博主，包括且远不止“哈利·波特”“我是哈利·波特”“哈利·波特在此”“哈利·詹姆·波特本人”等，并借着他的名头推销长袍、魔药、化妆品、文具、情趣用品……多次被指责没能对未成年巫师起到良好带头作用之后，哈利终于厌倦了没有尽头澄清，决定开一个真正的哈利·波特官方账号。然而此时相关可用名都已惨遭抢注，经过一番艰苦的搏斗，哈利的账号最终定名——哈利·波特1983479。

“qnmd，骗子！这一个仿冒得也太差劲了！”网友如是说。

 

2.还是赫敏脑子灵，赶忙搬出校长大号代为澄清，邓不利多转发当日，哈利的粉丝就从两个变成了一百五十个。

嫌少？害，你瞅瞅英国巫师多少人口？

 

3.不过早在哈利注册账号之前，他就是热搜小王子了。光入学第一年，就有“哈利·波特开学第一天”“哈利长得像爸还是像妈”“格兰芬多的波特”“哈利·波特成为史上最年轻找球手”“哈利·波特的第一场比赛”“哈利·波特勇擒巨怪”……一直到“哈利·波特在哪儿过暑假”，一整年没停过。

四年级时更不用说，服务器崩溃到程序员们集体吸氧，全世界最痛恨三强争霸赛的群体就此诞生。

 

4.罗恩的博客大体上是个吃博，往往是朴实的图片搭配朴实的文字——“这个超好吃！”还有的时候是“我和我哥们又吃了xxx它真的会爆炸”，附一张哈利的伤疤沾着糖霜的特写。

倒是没人怀疑他借着救世主好友的身份打广告，毕竟，呃，大概没有哪个店主会用这种直男拍照图给自己做宣传。

 

5.赫敏是小有名气的推书博主，热爱考据，对巫师和麻瓜的书籍一视同仁。她的每一条博文都经过细致到标点符号的推敲，严谨中透露着激情，常对时事提出尖锐的批评。

此类博文往往以感叹号结尾：“看呐，几百年过去了，巫师社会丝毫没有前进！”

 

6.奥利弗·伍德的微博全是格兰芬多队训练、比赛、获奖的照片以及转发的各类应援格兰芬多队的图文，配字“我的队伍！”“格兰芬多最棒！”“冠军格兰芬多！”等，并强令所有队员点赞转发，以展现团结一心、众志成城的精神风貌。

 

7.德拉科·马尔福的微博则满是他自己骑在扫帚上的英姿，他还斥重金购买大量小号，给哈利和伍德点踩，给自己点赞。

 

8.潘西·帕金森点赞和转发了德拉科的所有微博，里边的照片有九成是她拍摄的，图是她P的，滤镜是她加的。

 

9.纳西莎与莫莉是两大晒娃爱好者，她们总计让八个孩子十分十分的尴尬。

潘西有个小秘密，其实她也买了小号，通常用于偷偷给德拉科宝宝吸自己脚趾头的照片点赞。

 

10.知名时尚博主盖勒特·格林德沃每天在狱中批评当代审美，尤其是自己的下任黑魔王。该魔王的微博关注过万，他本人以为这些人是信徒，其实以世界各地的颜粉为主力。与他的军队不同，老伏的粉丝群战斗力极强且十分团结，口号是——

“爱豆中二还作践自己美颜又怎样，他帅过我就要宠他到底！”


	15. 人生尴尬的大小事

1\. 

“……好了，问题问得够多的了。我建议你开始享受这些糖果吧。啊！比比多味豆！我年轻的时候真倒霉，不小心吃到一颗味道臭烘烘的豆子，恐怕从那以后，我就不怎么喜欢吃豆子了——不过我想，选一颗太妃糖口味的总是万无一失的，你说呢？”

他笑着把那颗金棕色的豆子丢进嘴里。接着他呛得喘不过气来，说：“呸，倒霉！是耳屎！”

哈利脱口而出：“您怎么知道耳屎……呃，我是说，呃。”

邓不利多：……

哈利：……

 

2.

【詹姆和哈利一样高，穿着死去时的那身衣服，头发乱糟糟的，眼镜戴得有点歪，就像韦斯莱先生。】

詹姆：你的守护神和鼻涕精是一对？

哈利：……

小天狼星：哈利遗传的你，你的才和鼻涕精一对。

詹姆：……

詹姆：都是鼻涕精的错。

 

3.

（仇敌采血ing……

大火急炖……

伏地魔肉身上线……

爱的魔力护盾盾loading……100%）

“奖杯飞来！”

哈利抓住了奖杯……什么也没有发生。门钥匙是单向的。哈利吞咽了一下，抓紧塞德里克的手，他不可能兑现自己的承诺了，他无法把塞德里克带给他的父母，他浪费了爸爸妈妈为他争取的机会……而且他也将死在这里。

源自本能的恐惧涌上哈利心头，那一瞬间伏地魔击飞了他的魔杖，哈利挣扎着想要站起来，至少他应当做到这个，堂堂正正地面对伏地魔，就像他父亲一样……但他的伤腿撑不住了……

“阿瓦达索命！”

绿光明亮刺眼，哈利下意识地闭上了眼睛，他在一个闪念间想那会不会疼……

……那不疼。

因为什么也没有发生。

整个墓地陷入一片寂静，哈利睁开眼睛，与那可怕的、蛇一般的面孔面面相觑。

伏地魔的脸一下子变得更扭曲了。

“阿瓦达索命！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

……

“主人，要不然换个人来……”一个食死徒小心翼翼地提出建议，但伏地魔没有给他说完的机会，他惨叫一声倒下了。

“他是我的！”伏地魔咆哮道。

（哈利：那个，虽然我不想死，但其实我觉得他说得有道理。

老伏：闭嘴！）

 

4.

【“正是，你不得不承认他们这招够绝的，而且也有道理啊，只有真正想抵抗他的人，像邓布利多，才敢说他的名字。”】

这天，一个失去魔杖的麻瓜出身者脚一滑，掉进了河里。

不会游泳的他绝望在之中大喊：“伏地魔！”

一队食死徒及时赶到，将他捞出来送进了监狱。

 

5.

你还是得承认，语音识别抓捕的确是非常牛逼的一招。

为表敬佩，凤凰社纷纷改口，尊称黑魔王为——Voldy。

大家顿感亲切，巫师界恢复了和平（并没有

 

6.

（伪）实情是被亲近了的黑魔王满腔怒火，将咒语触发模糊匹配为“Vo……”。

于是——

“你能不能把收音机的声音（Voice）调低——”“开门查水表啦！”

“我们来投个票（Vote）——”“开门查水……”

“我待会要去和我邻居打个排球（Volleyball）——”“开门……操！”

一夜之间，抓捕队员反复移形到不知身在何方，分体分到身首异处。

 

7.

海格睁开眼睛，发现自己被绑在一棵树上，他奋力挣扎，但绳索和树上一定都有咒语，它们纹丝不动。几个食死徒见状，大声嘲笑了他。

笑声突然消失了，取而代之的是更轻微的窸窣声，比起脚步更像是蛇类在碎石上滑行。海格吞咽了一下，猛地抬起头，怒视伏地魔和他身畔盘曲的纳吉尼。

霎时，一个念头击中了他——

卧槽，那条蛇好可爱！我要！

 

8.

【“他取了你的血，用它重新塑造他的血肉之躯！你的血在他血管里流淌，哈利，莉莉的符咒存在于你们俩体内！只要他不死，你的生命也不会终止！”】

“他没死！”纳西莎叫道。

哈利听到食死徒一片哗然，他睁开眼睛，慢慢从地上爬起来，纳西莎像触电般退开了。

伏地魔的脸又（咦为什么我要用这个字）扭曲了，他举起老魔杖。

“阿瓦达索命！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

……

（哈利：我刚才真是打算赴死的。

老伏：滚！）

 

9.

斯内普下意识地触碰脖子上刚愈合的伤口。自莉莉死后，他从未如此后悔过。

从未。

现在莉莉·波特成了八卦小报热门主角，整个巫师界都在传说他是如何惦记了一个有夫之妇一辈子。

一开始，它是一句话。

后来，它被加上了许多形容词。

再后来，它被加上了许多场景和细节。

继续后来，它被加上了许多情节、动作和音效。

现在他们已经有了真人长篇同人小说。

操波特他……算了。

蜘蛛尾巷的旧屋门口，他们一个站在门里，一个站在门外，沉默对视，久久不能言语。

一阵风卷着一小片破报纸呼啦啦地飞过，上面依稀可见“红发女巫的魔力”等字样。

 

10.

就像上一次战争之后一样，这一次胜利后，人们仍旧不敢说出黑魔王的真名。且由于那个诅咒遗留的影响，情况变本加厉。

就这样，许多年后，黑魔王的真名成为了麻瓜童话中皇帝新装般的存在：谁都知道它很可怕，谁都不知道它是啥。

于是发生了以下情况——

“不能说黑魔王的名字！会招来恶鬼！”

“谁特么是伏地魔？”


End file.
